Allegria
by XxPassionBlossomxX
Summary: Inspired by the song Allegria from Cirque du Soleil. What happens when Destino, a girl who was created by and is the slave to the Goddess of chaos, falls for the beautiful dancer, Esmeralda?


A/N: This is a short story which goes with my youtube video of the same name, because it's only a short story I havn't used lots of detail.

The link to the youtube video is on my profile page.

* * *

Eris, the Goddess of chaos, is constantly playing games with the mortals on Earth. One day she decides to see how much destruction she can cause before she awakens her older brother Rameses, the God of peace.

She sends plague after plague to destroy the mortals and finally her brother wakes up.

Rameses, seeing the destruction and his sister watching him from afar, walks into the temple and tells Eris to show herself, knowing she had followed him there.

He tells her that he's had enough of her games and tells her to stop. Eris protests at first until he says that if she doesn't stop he promises to take away her powers and banish her to another realm. Not wanting to give up her powers, she concedes and returns to her realm of chaos.

She mimics the words of her brother as she thinks of something she can do to amuse herself. She uses her powers to create a human, a beautiful dark haired girl that she names Destino.

The girl lifts her head as Eris introduces herself, the girl finally opens her eyes to see the goddess before her.

Eris tells her that she belongs to her and the girl is saddened by this. Eris then disappears, eager to think of ways she can play with her new toy.

A few months later Eris is watching the world through bubbles and is once again bored, she decides to spice things up a bit by showing Destino a glimpse of Earth.

She creates a window in front of Destino so she can see into the mortal realm.

Destino watches as a festival starts before her eyes and becomes captivated by the dark skinned dancer that appears on the stage.

Eris watches from afar, wondering how she could have two playthings instead of one.

Destino continues to watch the girl, seeing an emotion across her face that she'd never experienced herself, happiness.

Once the dance is over an image of Eris flashes through her mind and she remembers that she's trapped in her realm forever, a slave to her every whim.

Eris returns to her own private room and watches Destino as she wanders about her realm.

Destino tries dancing and she feels the emotion called happiness that the dancer must have felt while up on that stage.

Eris appears from the shadows, clapping her hands which surprises Destino. Eris tells her what a great dancer she is.

She then shows Destino an image of the dancer, Esmeralda, and how her life on stage is very different to the life she's living.

Destino feels sorry for the heartache that the girl has to suffer and knows that the girl would be happier away from it all, dancing with her instead.

Eris, as if reading her mind, proposes a deal. She'll bring Esmeralda to the realm of chaos, but if she doesn't wish to stay or get to know her, then Destino will be sent to the underworld. But if she does, then Eris promises to leave the pair in her realm forever to do as they please.

Destino accepts the deal, knowing the two of them would be happy dancing together.

Eris leaves her realm of chaos and visits her old friend, Hades, in the underworld.

Hades, the lord of the underworld, arrives back after attending an idiotic party held by his brother, Zeus.

His minions, Pain and Panic, are waiting for him with news that Eris has arrived. Hades becomes angry at her unexpected visit, but soon calms down when he hears her laughing at his hot temper.

Hades shrugs it off and asks her why she's there.

Eris tells him that she needs a favour, but before she can say what, he tells her he's very busy and can't help her.

She tells him that it will be a fun and destructive favour. She tells him that she needs him to cause the death of a mortal and let her have the girls soul.

Hades refuses becoming angry once again, but agrees with a little "persuasion" from Eris.

Hades controls the mind of one of the officials in Paris and has the girl, Esmeralda, burnt at the stake for committing the crime of witchcraft.

Back in the realm of chaos Destino is dancing freely, enjoying every moment of it. But something catches her eye and she sees someone in the distance.

Esmeralda arrives in the realm of chaos and is greeted by Eris.

She's frightened at first by the powerful goddess, but as Eris tells her how she got there she becomes more confused.

Eris tells her that she is a slave to a girl named Destino who also lives in the realm and wanted Esmeralda dead so she could have a dancing partner, she continues to say that she thought the girl was incredibly selfish and she wouldn't have died if the girl hadn't given her the order to kill her.

Destino appears, excited to finally meet the dancer but is instead greeted with anger and harsh words from the girl, Esmeralda shouts at her telling her it's all her fault she's dead and all because of her selfishness.

Destino is shocked, knowing that this isn't the case. She soon realises that the ground is beginning to slip from beneath her and she turns to Eris, confused.

Eris reminds Destino that they made a deal and now she'll have to spend eternity in the underworld.

Esmeralda, understanding now that Eris was the one with the power all along, tells the goddess that she tricked her and Eris replies with a smile that says she's stating the obvious.

Wanting to make things right, Esmeralda walks over to Destino and apologises.

Eris, annoyed that Esmeralda wishes to know Destino better, separates the pair, knowing what she must now do.

Eris makes Destino appear before her and is angry with her at first, but knows that as a goddess she can't go back on her promise.

Destino smiles to herself, thinking Eris isn't all that bad as the goddess frees her and leaves her realm of chaos.

Destino sends birds to Esmeralda, so they can show her the way down to her.

Esmeralda, happy that things have gone well for the girl, follows the birds and meets Destino, who runs to the girl, arms outstretched.

Both girls happy that they are finally free of the nightmares that they had once endured.


End file.
